ice skating
by shoulders
Summary: trafalgar law takes eustass kid ice skating in the middle of the night, and it's quite possible he only does this to laugh at how bad his boyfriend is at skating. (second ever fic, written for 25 days of fic)


Nothing was moving around outside in mid-December at 3 in the morning, aside from a firey redhead and his boyfriend whom had dragged him to the big pond down the street for a moonlit skate. At least, that was the plan.

Trafalgar Law, a native of the chilly North Blue region, and an ice-skating prodigy, hadn't considered the fact that his significant other was the polar opposite of graceful. Kid stood on wobbly legs and watched angrily as Law glided across the smooth surface of the lake, adding a few spins and jumps when he noticed Kid was looking.

Turning around and skidding to a halt in front of Kid, spraying his pant legs with a shower of ice crystals in the process, Law grabbed his hands and attempted to gently pull him forward.

"It's really just a matter of shifting your weight," he explained calmly, "All you have to do is move one leg slightly forward and out to the side and push off with the other."

"Easy for you to say, you fuckin snow fairy. I grew up in the South Blue, y'know, the only ice we had there was in the scotch." Kid huffed at Law as he tentatively tried sliding his foot out in front of him.

"If you do that, you're not going to get very far." Law mocked, lazily coasting backwards ahead of him.

"Cram an icicle in it."

Just as Kid was able to get the first foot in front of him, the other didn't follow suit. He stood there with his feet spread apart and dangerously close to losing his balance. Law smirked at his feet, and stopped skating, waiting to see how his boyfriend would solve this problem.

Stiffening so he didn't fall into a split, Kid attempted to move his other foot forward while keeping the other one still. His shaky legs weren't up to the challenge and he began to topple forwards until Law rushed to grab him around the middle.

"Try your best not to fall, Eustass. You might shatter the ice." He joked.

"Who cares? I'm better at swimming than I am at skating."

"While I might know how to treat hypothermia in others, I haven't tried it while partially frozen myself; so please refrain from falling, if you can." Law chuckled. "Are you sure you're trying?"

"Are you done calling me a fatass yet? Maybe I should just stop trying and break all the ice already."

"Let's save that for another time. Now come on, one more time."

With great struggle accompanied with slipping and sliding, Kid managed to get back up on his feet. He could at least stand there on his own without wobbling too much as long as he was in one place. After starting from a completely upright position, and reluctantly following Law's instructions, he was able to move forward with his instructor skating backwards and guiding him from a few feet ahead.

"At this rate, you might make it halfway around by dawn." Law smiled.

"Dick. At least I'm not falling over-SHIT!"

Kid fell forward and clutched Law's coat for support and ended up dragging him down too. He laid face down on the ice as Law snickered at him.

"Thanks for asking about my well-being before laughing, doctor. Help me up before my lips freeze to the damn pond. We're done here." Kid muttered sourly. "I thought being with a med-school student meant he'd care about my health. I hope I broke something, and then you'll feel like an asshole."

"If you've got it in you to insult me as a future medical practitioner, you're not hurt." Law retorted with a smack on Kid's head. "It's probably time to head back though. You were actually doing pretty well. Well enough for me to bring you back here later to try again." he said as he climbed back to his feet.

"Fuck you." spat Kid as he reached for his boyfriend's outstretched hand.

"Right back at you."

* * *

i knew from the start i was never going to have enough time to do all 25 days of fic, the only reason i was able to get this one done was because i was sick and didn't have schoolwork with me

day 2 should have been done after day 1 but i had this idea already and day 9 of the challenge was ice skating and that was just more efficient

ideally, i would love to knock out the christmas related prompts before christmas, so the rest are just winter related (but that's not gonna happen)

i really appreciated the favorites and reviews on mistletoe! i know i'm just saying thanks here but they really meant a lot to me uwu

so yes thank you for reading!


End file.
